The Hardest Choice Of All
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: She wasn't ready for this. He never thought it was possible. Now they are faced with a choice, and the options are slim, the possibilities are grim, and their destinies are intertwined.
1. Dreams Shattered

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_And out of nowhere, I go all Resident Evil kick. Not sure what direction this story is going to take, but I can guarantee that you will laugh, cry, scream, and stare in shock. As usual, my version of the characters might be a bit OOC, but I'm also working on what might have happened that we didn't get to see in the games or movies._

_The first couple of chapters takes place before the mansion events, then they'll move on to the mansion. Things will be different from the story line of the game, seeing as though this is my story. Be prepared to see a different side to Captain Albert Wesker._

_So, without further ado, I present to you my Resident Evil fanfic: The Hardest Choice of All._

_Sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Jill stared at the pregnancy test, praying that it would be negative. She wasn't ready to be a mother, and the team needed her. She couldn't let them down, not like this.

A positive would mean exposing everything. Her fling with the captain, her carelessness for her own health. It would devastate Chris, and Barry would be so disappointed. Chris viewed her as a sister, or so he said. Jill always noticed the way his eyes traveled over her body, and she would always shake her head. Barry was like a second father to her. He would probably give her a lecture about using protection, even though she was a grown woman and far older than his own daughters.

It was the captain's reaction that she feared the most. He had told her at the beginning of their fling that he was not up for a committed relationship. He warned her that, if she were to come up pregnant, that she was on her own. She still felt the need to tell him, and that alone had her worried.

The small device beeped, and she was faced with her worst fear. Her head fell back against the cinder block wall, and she banged it repeatedly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered.

Her career was over. She would have to give it up. Even if she went with any other option, she would be too ashamed to show her face in the S.T.A.R.S office ever again. There was no way that she could face the captain now. He would probably fire her for whatever reason he could find.

The door to the locker room opened, and she quickly flung the test into the trash bin. She looked up...

To see none other than Albert Wesker walk in.

"Valentine," he greeted. "You're early." She nodded.

"Yes sir," she answered. "Figured I could spend a few minutes and get myself ready for the day." She strode past him and for the door. She would have to hide the pregnancy as much as she could before informing the others.

How could she have been so stupid?

* * *

Wesker waited for Jill to leave the locker room, then turned and reached into the trash can. There had to be a reason she wouldn't look at him, and he had an idea of what that reason was. He just had to find what she threw away.

Did she really think that he wouldn't notice? He saw everything from behind the sunglasses. Despite what the rest of the team thought, he wasn't stupid, by any means.

His hand brushed against something, and he grabbed it and pulled it out.

It was a pregnancy test. And it was reading positive.

He groaned and threw it back into the trash. Even though he had told Jill he didn't want a commitment, he had started having feelings for her. He had tried to fight it, but every time they "hooked up", he found himself falling more and more in love with her.

This would change everything. He wasn't sure how the pregnancy would affect the petite woman. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could get a woman pregnant! Yet the proof was right in front of him.

What if carrying his child killed her? She was the only woman to show him any kindness, even when he was his cruelest to her. That what had attracted him to her to begin with. If she died carrying or giving birth to his child, he would never forgive himself. She deserved so much more than he could give her. Now she was in a situation where she could die, and he had to choose.

The only woman who ever showed him kindness, or his child.

He punched the wall and cursed himself. He should have been more careful. Hell, _she_ should have been more careful! But none of that mattered now. He was certain that she would fight whatever choice he makes.

"Dammit, Valentine, why didn't you just tell me?"


	2. New Emotions

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_So you like it, eh?_

_Good! I was a bit nervous, to be honest. Wasn't sure if anyone would like it._

_So, we now have Jill's mess of emotions. Why don't we get a better idea of Wesker's thoughts?_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Wesker closed the door to his office, a bit more forcefully than he meant. Jill was probably going to hide the pregnancy as much as she could. He shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

How could they have been so reckless? How can she _continue _to be reckless? If she continues to work through most of the pregnancy, she could cause herself to miscarry. He shuddered at the thought.

This might be his only chance to have a child. He had wanted children fro a while, but with so many failed attempts, he had started to believe that it just wasn't possible. Now, with Jill pregnant, he had started to hope again. He didn't want her to do something stupid and cause a miscarriage.

What about Jill's health? He had started to grow feelings for her, and they were stronger that any other emotion he had felt. He was starting to truly care about her, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He had fought for so long, but clearly emotions were stronger than his will.

He slammed a fist on the desk. It seemed like a hopeless situation. He had to choose between Jill or his child. The woman he was growing to love, or the only child he might ever have. He would either loose Jill, their child, or, at worst, both of them. He kept trying to find other options that would save them both, but to no avail.

He cursed himself as tears formed in his eyes. He hated anyone who cried. It was a sign of weakness. Yet here he was, close to it himself, and without any way to stop. He took of his sunglasses and flung them on the desk. Pride be damned. It wasn't doing him any good now anyway. Unless it magically turned into a person who could tell him how to save Jill without loosing the child she was carrying.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his overly-gelled hair. Fear was a new emotion for him, and as of now, it was the only one he could feel. Fear for Jill's life. Fear of loosing the child she was carrying. Fear that he would have to make the choice alone. Fear of loosing them both, in one way or another. Fear that the team would loose her because of his selfishness.

Fear that she would have to give up her career because of him.

He swore under his breath as a stray drop slid down his face. He already had a girlfriend, but as far as he cared, there was no true relationship there. She was about as faithful to her as Albert the office cat. To even call her his girlfriend was a lie. His feeling were with Jill, though he would never tell her.

He took a few deep breaths. The next mission could come at any minute, and he needed to be ready.

How was he going to face Jill? Knowing that his feelings for her were strong, he knew there was no way he could look her in the eye. She couldn't even look _him_ in the eyes. He would have to find a way to coerce her to take it easy for a while. She was already in a good bit of danger. He didn't need her trying to play hero and get herself killed.

The alarm went off.

_Great._

He couldn't send her home now. The team needed her. They couldn't afford to loose a single person until a replacement was hired and trained. And on such short notice, there was no way to fill in Jill's spot. He cursed aloud and place his sunglasses back on his nose. He was going to have to keep an extra close eye on Jill without the others noticing. Her reputation and career was at stake. He didn't need the others thinking that they were having any sort of affair.

* * *

Jill scanned the fog in front of her. She had made up her mind on the helicopter ride over, and now she had to be careful. Well, even more careful than she already was.

"Hey, I found something," Forrest called. Every turned as he lifted a gun, followed by a hand...

Which was followed by a bloody stump.

Jill covered her mouth and looked away. Her stomach had started churning, and she couldn't hold back the wave of nausea. She darted to a tree, making it over there just before her morning breakfast spewed from her throat. Her small body shook as she threw up, and she couldn't help but think of the tiny life within her. Would this damage it somehow?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Wesker crouched before her. Kindness wasn't usually his thing, yet he was staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, Valentine," he inquired. She nodded, not wanting to tell him the truth. She didn't want to tell him that she was pregnant with his child. She had an idea what he would do, and she didn't want to face it. If she was going to be raising the child alone, then so be it. She didn't want to be reminded.

"Just never seen something like that up close," she muttered. He nodded slowly.

"You're very convincing," he whispered. Her eyes widened as she met his gaze directly. Did he know?

Chris let out a yell, and the duo turned to see... something... running towards them.

Actually, about ten something.

Jill jumped to her feet and ran. She followed Wesker, praying that he knew these woods enough for them to find safety.

Why was she depending on him to find safety? She could do it on her own. She didn't need him to protect her or make her feel safe.

But she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he had changed his mind. Maybe he would stay by her side and help her raise their child. She wanted her child to have a good relationship with it's father, like she had with hers. She wanted a family that wasn't supported by criminal deeds.

She tripped, and could see a sharp rock under her. She felt her heart race, knowing that the rock would hit her stomach. She just knew that it would kill the baby. It shocked her how quickly the maternal instincts had kicked in. She could already see her dreams of a cute little nursery go up in flames. She would never get to hold her baby. Would never get to experience bringing a new life into this world. Would never get to see that life grow up, looking more and more like it's daddy, even though he might not be there.

A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her fall. She glanced to her side...

To see Wesker again. He was pulling on her arm, stopping her from falling on the rock.

_He just saved his child's life._

She regained her footing and continued running. A large building came within sight, and the group picked up the pace. Wesker and Barry were shooting at the strange creatures behind them, occasionally hitting one or two of them.

The doors were just within reach. She grabbed the handle, everyone rushed in, and she darted after them, slamming the door shut just before the things got in. She took a moment to catch her breath, then looked around to make sure everyone was there. Wesker, check. Barry, check. Chris, check.

Where was Forrest?


	3. Somewhat True Confessions

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Of course, I continued! I would never disappoint you. Plus, I like this story myself, even though I'm the one writing it._

_Wesker, Wesker, Wesker. Who would have thought that he actually cared as much as he does? A man so in control, torn to bits by the situation Jill is in. What option do you think he will choose?_

_We'll find out in the chapters to come!_

_Sit back and enjoy, cause, even though it's early, I've got Jill and Wesker each arguing over my head about how the story should go. Might just ignore them both._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Jill began to panic. Forrest was missing. She was positive that he was right behind Chris, yet there was only four of them in the foyer of the mansion. Her eyes darted to every corner before meeting with Weskers.

Why did she continue to turn to him for leadership? He got her pregnant, and have every intention of making her deal with it alone. Yet every time she wasn't sure what to do, she looked to him. Was it habit? Had she grown so used to him being in charge that she couldn't _not_ look to him? Or was it that she was start to have feelings for him?

Who was she kidding? She had been hiding her feelings for him for close to three months now. She didn't want him to think that she was a hopeless romantic, but with every delicious movement of his body during their rendezvous, she found herself falling for him. She had even begun to think that each night they were together, he was a bit more tender with her, and maybe just a bit more passionate.

She shook her head slightly. She was only fooling herself. Wesker being tender and passionate was a fantasy. He was a good leader, and a hell of a lover, but she was certain that he was incapable of kindness, love, and passion. She had simply imagined that he had changed.

"Where's Forrest," Barry bellowed. She shook her head again. She couldn't let him go back outside. Those _things_ were still out there. She couldn't loose him, not when she needed a father figure.

Chris swift made his way to her side, and his hand gripped her arm harshly. She knew there would be a bruise, and she also knew that Chris had never been so rough in handling her.

"STOP!" They all looked up to see Wesker, anger seething from every pore of his body.

_Why is he so angry at Chris?_

"Don't open that door," he ordered.

"But Forrest is still out there," Chris argued, releasing her arm.

"Those _things_ are still out there," Wesker argued, "and if you open that door, they'll kill us all." Jill sighed in relief. He cared, in some twisted way.

"But Wesker-"

Five shots rang out. Everyone turned to the door on Jill's left, staring as the echoes began to fade. She glanced at Wesker, to find that he was staring at her.

"Burton, Redfield," he commanded. "Go investigate those gunshots. Valentine and I will search here and see if we can find Forrest." They nodded and went through the door, leaving her alone with her nighttime lover.

"Wesker, I," she began, her voice faltering. She sat on the floor and looked away, ashamed to face him. She had been reckless, was still being reckless. How was she going to tell him that she was putting his child in danger?

"I know, Jill," he replied, his voice shockingly soft and comforting. "Come on. I know where the safest place in this manor is."

* * *

Wesker reached for the knob, only to find it hopelessly locked. He sighed and rubbed his temples. It seemed like everything was going against him. Now he couldn't even get Jill into the safest room in the manor. And he expected her to be okay with him beside her?

"I can pick the lock," she piped up. He turned and looked at her in shock. "Dad's a criminal, remember? He gave me a lock pick set." She stepped around him and began picking the lock. He watched her, stunned at how skilled she was. He knew that her father was a criminal, but he wasn't sure if she had picked up any skills from him. "He always said you never know when you need a lock pick around."

"Looks like he was right," he muttered as the door swung open. She stepped in, and he followed her, shutting the door back.

"What did you mean by you know," she questioned, her eyes alight with suspicion. He had to bite back a smirk; he felt that she was absolutely adorable when she was wary of him. It usually lead to them being stripped of all clothing and him trying something new.

Yet she never noticed how each night, when he was making love to her, that he was growing more and more passionate. He had went from a quick fury of sexual frustration to long, drawn out sessions that ended after he had brought her to orgasm at least three times. He had tried to hide it from her, and as far as he knew, he succeeded.

"Jill, you don't have to hide it," he answered. "I found the pregnancy test." Her eyes grew, and he knew what she was expecting. The suspicion turned to fear, and he was taken aback. Did she want him to stay by her side? Or was she afraid that he was going to make her go through everything alone? He had warned her that is this ever happened, she would be on her own, but things have changed since then.

He couldn't leave her if he wanted to. It would hurt him too much, and he worried about how it would hurt her emotional health. She was hormonal, and probably would be for a very long time. Everything was going to change for both of them. He didn't want to be absent from the child's life. This would be his family, and he didn't want to miss a single moment.

Starting now.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Jill," he asked, his voice laced with disappointment. He didn't want her to know how hurt he was by her mistrust. He had to keep up the facade that he wasn't in love with her. He had to make her feel that she could trust him to be there. Emotions could come later. She stepped over to the bed and sat down, not meeting his gaze.

"You said you didn't want any commitment," she stated, echoing his words from four months ago, "and I just knew that if I told you, you would fire me and leave me to find a doctor, a new home, a new job, and someone to watch the baby all by myself." He shook his head.

"Jill, things have changed," he responded. "Four months ago, the idea of having a family was honestly terrifying." She giggled, and he glared at her. "What?"

"You, being scared of anything," she chuckled. "Just an amusing thought. You always seem so in control and on top of things." Her eyes met his, and he saw something that stunned him into silence: adoration. "It's just nice to know that maybe this is just as much of a surprise to you as it is to me." He nodded.

"That's what's changed, though," he continued. "I wasn't sure how well of a father I would make, and I didn't want to try." She looked away, and he suddenly found himself placing a hand on her chin and turning her face towards his. "I'm still scared, but you shouldn't have to figure this out alone." She looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean," she murmured. "I've already decided to keep it."


	4. Welcomed Changes

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_So, Jilly wants to keep the baby. Who would have thought?_

_This chapter is going to be a bit short. Since Jill has to be super careful, there won't be much action involving her for a while. She'll be back in action later, I promise!_

_Now, who's ready for more of Wesker's thoughts?_

_Sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Wesker stared at her, dumbfounded. She wanted to keep the child. Without even knowing if she could do so without it killing her. He knew that he couldn't make the decision alone, but for her to just up and make her mind like that baffled him.

"You what," he snapped, his anger bubbling over. "Do you have any clue how much danger you're in just by being pregnant at all?" She shrank back from him, and he silently cursed himself. He was suppose to be making her feel safe with him, not afraid of him. He needed to get his anger under control. "Are you even sure that it won't cause you any harm to carry this child?"

"Hundreds of women have done it," she argued, her voice small and afraid. He felt his anger ebb away.

She already had her own issues. He knew that long before now. Her mother died when she was young, and her father has been in prison since she was eighteen. Ever since she was about six, she had always been labeled as a tom boy. He should have known that she would want to keep the child. It would give her a sense of being more womanly.

She didn't know that she was enough woman for him. Beneath the S.T.A.R.S uniform and the "one of the boys" attitude was a hidden vixen. Her body was sculpted perfectly, and her tough-chick front didn't do her any justice.

_Stop now._

If he let his train of thought continue, it would have gotten quite uncomfortable. He was thirty-eight, for God's sake!

Thirty-eight, and about to be a father.

"Jill, I understand," he began, a bit softer than before. "But out of those hundreds of women, at least half of them died trying. Even with all the medical advances we have today, there's no guarantee that you'll be strong enough. Chris and Barry would kill me if anything happened to you."

_And I would never forgive myself._

"I didn't think about that," she whispered, her voice barely audible to human ears.

Good thing he was no longer human.

"I know you didn't," he soothed. "You're hormonal and scared." She nodded, and smiled at him.

Who was he becoming? Usually, he would still be snapping at her and trying his hardest to make her feel worthless. Yet here he was soothing her and trying to make her feel stronger than she thought she was. He wasn't sure how that happened, but he found himself somewhat glad of the change. He knew that it was necessary for her to trust him, and that's what he wanted, more than anything.

"I just can't bring myself to do anything else," she murmured. "If I have an abortion, I don't know if I can live with myself."

"But if you continue to carry the child, it could kill you," he reminded. She buried her face in her hands, and before he could blink, he was holding her close to him. "Jill, I can't let you risk your life like this. I caused us to be in this position."

"You don't have to fix it, Albert," she forced out, between the sobs. He bit his tongue, worrying about giving himself away. "We need to check on Barry and Chris."

"I know," he sighed. "I'll go see which one I bump into first. Just stay here and try to stay safe. We'll discuss this more when I get back." She nodded against his shoulder, and he stood and reached for the knob.

He needed to get his emotions together anyway.

* * *

Jill sat on the bed and listened. She had realized, very quickly, that she could hear everything from that one little room. She heard Chris yell in pain as he discovered the hiding place of Bravo team's top medic, Rebecca Chambers. She heard something- most likely the creatures that had chased them into the mansion- crash through three windows in a hallway somewhere in the mansion. She heard human-like things shuffle around different areas of the large house.

She also heard when Wesker found Barry.

She listened intently, hoping to get bits and pieces of their conversation. She could clearly distinguish their voices from each other. Wesker's British drawl seemed confident, unafraid, while Barry's lumberjack bellow was unusually nervous.

She yawned, realizing just how tired she was. It had been a long day, and with her pregnant, she was sure that her normal energy level would be cut in half for a while. She laid down on the dirty bed. She figured, since it was available, it would have to do. Wesker did tell her to stay in the room and be safe. How much danger could she be in from sleeping?

Her eyes drifted closed, and she dozed off listening to her lover speaking to her friend.


	5. A Much Needed Chat

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Yep, Wesker is still a hard-ass! Got to love how he's trying to balance soothing Jill with his anger._

_So, who's ready for the conversation between Wesker and Barry? Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Wesker glanced around the corner, relieved to see that there were no walking dead around him. He had already laid waste to at least twenty of them, some of which he recognized from his days in the manor. He never held any emotional attachment to the people from his younger days. He really could have cared less about most of them.

As long as they stayed away from Jill, he didn't care who he had to shoot.

He heard footsteps around the next corner, and he raised his weapon, ready to waste another undead monster...

Only to come face to face with Barry Burton.

"Damn, Burton," he hissed, lowering the firearm. "Could you be any louder?"

"Could you be any quieter," the older man shot back. "Where's Jill?"

"She's safe," the blond answered. "We heard a sound and almost got ambushed. I found a room that was secure and told her to stay there." His mind wandered back to the brunette. Was she really safe? Or was he fooling himself?

"Wesker, what's going on," Barry interrupted. "The two of you have been acting weird since this morning." Wesker exhaled and looked everywhere but at the large man. How was he going to tell him that they were having an affair? "Don't even try to lie to me, Captain." The blond sighed.

"You might not believe me," he began, "but Jill and I have been having an affair for about four months now. It was suppose to just be a way to get rid of the stresses the job brought on." He grew silent, waiting on Barry to club him in the head.

"But then something changed," the dark-haired man finished. Wesker nodded, shocked at how understanding Barry was.

"I can't tell her," the Englishman confessed, trusting his subordinate more than he probably should. "She would hate me if I did." He swore quietly and punched a rotting wall. "Add to it that she's fucking pregnant and it's a recipe for disaster."

"She's WHAT?!"

Wesker froze. He knew better, but in his need to vent, he had let his little secret slip. Now he had an angry Barry Burton on his hands, and wasn't sure if he could calm the larger man down.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he continued as calmly as possible. "Hell, I honestly wasn't sure if it was even possible. But she is, and I promise you, I won't let anything happen to her." Barry nodded.

"Good," he growled. "You plan on being there for her?" Wesker sighed and looked at the hole he left in the wall.

"I don't know," he answered softly. "She wants to keep it, but as small as she is, I worry about it possibly killing her." He met the man's dark brown eyes. "And no, I won't force her into an abortion."

"Then you need to tell her how you feel," Burton stated firmly. "She's not going to understand your reasoning until she can understand the feelings behind it." Wesker ran his fingers through his hair again. At this rate, the gel would be nonexistent within hours.

"But how," he responded, frustrated beyond comprehension. He had never been at a loss for words before. He always knew what to say to make the situation go the way he wanted. "How do I tell her and her believe me?"

"She'll believe you," Barry assured. "Hell, she might even feel the same way. You never know until you say something." Wesker nodded.

"I probably need to get back to her," he muttered.

"Then go. Keep her safe and keep yourself alive. She's going to need you, ya know." The duo parted ways, Wesker's mind racing at Barry's last words.

How could she need him? She was always an independent person. Surely she could handle it all on her own.

But what if she cared about him, or was overwhelmed with motherhood? Leaving her would mean making her deal with everything alone, and she would be even more stressed than she already was. He would only hurt her and their child, and he would never forgive himself if their child grew up wondering who he was.

He whirled around and punched another wall. Damn the world to hell. His emotions were running wild, leaving him feeling out of control and helpless.

Just like Jill.

He march towards the room. He knew now what he needed to do. He would not only have to tell her, but prove to her that he was falling in love with her.

But would she believe him?

* * *

Jill slowly blinked as she awoke. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, but it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. Chris was just finishing up a conversation with Rebecca, and Barry was still near where he and Wesker had been talking.

But where was her lover?

She sat up quickly, her head spinning as she did. She needed to tell him how she felt, even if he didn't believe him. She needed him to know that she loved him, and had been in love with him for three months now. She need him to know that, whether he stayed or he left, she would love this child more than anything, because it was his child. She would raise it to be a responsible member of society, in hopes that he would be proud of their child.

The door opened, and she looked up...

Just as Wesker walked in.

She let out a breath that she never realized she was holding. He was safe. He wasn't hurting. She didn't have to worry any more. At least until he left the room again.

He pulled the chair away from the desk and sat down. He took a few deep breaths before meeting her gaze.

"Jill, I have to tell you something."


	6. Feelings Shared

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_I'm guessing that last chapter wasn't much of a hit. But it was necessary for the story line. :)_

_So, who's ready to hear what Wesker has to say?_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Jill stared at him intently. Did he feel the same? Had he decided to stay by her side and help raise their child? She could only hope for the best, cause in her hormonal state, she wasn't sure she could deal with the worst. She didn't want to hear that he was cutting her out of his life. She didn't want to hear that he didn't want the child. She wanted to hear the impossible; that he loved her and wanted this child. She wanted to hear that he would stay by her side forever and that they would be a family.

He took a deep breath, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Jill, I don't know how to break it to you," he began, "but Forest is dead. Pecked to death by birds."

She stared at him, trying to process the information. Forest, her friend and colleague, was dead. But why? Why would birds attack and kill him for no reason? How did he get in the position to where he _could _be attacked by birds in the first place? She thought the worst thing she could hear was that Wesker was going to leave her, but she was wrong. Her friends were all in danger. How could she worry about a frivolous relationship?

"He can't be," she whispered. "Albert, he can't be. That's my friend. He's the best shot in the whole S.T.A.R.S. unit. How could he be dead?"

Tears were forming in her eyes. Damn her hormones. They had her emotions running wild and her thoughts jumbled. She should have just told Wesker before the alarm went off. She should have went home and made sure she and the baby were safe.

But if she had, what if Wesker never came back alive? Then she would be forced to raise their baby alone, without even the possibility of him helping out. She would have to live knowing that the man she loved was dead, and that her baby would never get to meet it's daddy. She would only get to share each milestone with a slab of granite. She couldn't live with that. She knew she couldn't. She would rather him be alive than to even think that he could die.

Who was she kidding? He could still die, and now her and the unborn life within her could die. How could she live with herself right now? She was being reckless and stupid and she knew it.

"I'm sorry, Jill," he soothed, once again yanking her from her thoughts. "I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear. I figured you should be the first to know." She barely nodded, and was shocked when he moved to sit next to her on the bed. "I really am sorry, Jill. I wish there was a way we could have saved him." She took a deep breath and stared into the dark sunglasses.

"If we had, he probably would have died anyway," she stated, trying to stay realistic.

"Jill, I know you're trying to be strong," he interrupted. "But for fuck's sake, you're pregnant and just lost your friend. Mourn for him, get it out of your system." She shook her head.

"Albert, I-"

"You're so focused on trying not to cry," he argues. "You need to focus on keeping you and our child safe. Just go ahead and mourn. I'm not going anywhere for a while." A tear fell down her face, and she was forced to quit the act.

Forest was barely in his thirties. He had so much going for him, and he was truly the best sharp shooter the team had. Without him, there was the possibility that they would all die.

And her child would never see the light of day.

* * *

Wesker held her as she cried. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he lost his nerve at the last second. He then resorted to telling her that her friend was dead, which wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't good news. He knew it would break her heart. He knew, in her fragile, hormonal state, that it would hurt her. But he just didn't have to courage to tell her how he felt.

Who knew? Albert Wesker, scared to say three little words.

"I'm sorry, Jill," he whispered in her ear, hoping to sooth her pain. "I'm so sorry. I wish things were different for us. I wish I could say that we would all make it out alive. I wish I could guarantee that everything will go how we want it. But I can't, Jill. Even I can't tell you how things are going to turn out." He heard her sobs turn into sniffles, and he gently petted her arm.

Damn this house. Damn the undead inhabitants. Damn the whole situation to hell. He should have been more careful during those long nights with Jill. He should have thought ahead and used protection. He should have never let her leave the office. He should have never let his lust overrule his common sense.

But then he wouldn't have Jill. He wouldn't be expecting his first child. He wouldn't be the most relaxed he had ever been in his whole life. Did he really want to surrender that?

But then Jill wouldn't be in _so much_ danger. She wouldn't have to mourn for her friend, or worry about loosing the baby. She wouldn't even be pregnant in the first place! She would only have to worry about her and make sure she got out alive. She could continue with her life and not have him dragging her down or holding her back.

He would surrender everything if it meant she could be safe, alive, and happy.

"Albert, there's something I need to tell you as well," she murmured. "You might not like it, but I think it needs to be said." He watched as she stood and leaned against the door. She never met his gaze, something that bothered him.

"I was thinking about it," she continued, "while you were gone. I need to get it off my chest before it suffocates me." She took a deep breath, then finally met his eyes. "Albert, I'm in love with you. I have been for a few months now. I tried to remind myself that you didn't want any commitments, but I couldn't fight it. I'll understand if you hate me, I really will. And I won't blame you one bit if you cut me and the baby out of your life and forget we ever exist. But I couldn't let you do that before letting you know that, no matter what you've done or what you do in the future, I care."

He stared at her, dumbfounded and fighting back tears. She had been so sincere, and yet she was so scared that he would hate her. How could he possibly hate the only person who truly cared about him? She had stolen his heart, and from what she had just told him, he had done the same.

Now, though, it was his turn.


	7. Escape

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Oh yes! It's Albert's turn! Does he truly love her, or is he just blowing smoke?_

_Find out right now!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

He stared at her through the sunglasses, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew that this was his chance to tell her the truth. A lump was hung in his throat, and he had to swallow a few times to finally be rid of it.

But how was he going to tell her? Once again, he was at a loss for words, and no amount of manipulation would give him the outcome he so desperately wanted. Even though he knew that she loved him, and was in love with him, he was still worried that she would take the child and leave.

She didn't even know about his girlfriend. She didn't need to. He didn't care about the other woman quite like he did Jill. But he knew, in the back of his mind, that she would feel betrayed by the lack of information. He wondered what he was more scared of; her leaving or her using it against him.

"Jill," he forced out, stopping to clear his throat. "Jill, I..." He sighed and looked away. "I wish I knew what to say."

"What do you mean," she inquired, her voice laced with fear. Damn it. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to make her scared or cause her any stress. Yet that's exactly what he was doing.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Jill," he began, hoping to steer the conversation in the right direction. "It's not that I don't care. I do, I really do. But in 38 years, I have never been in this situation. Honestly, I didn't think that it was possible. I'd lost all hope of having a child, and got reckless." He took a deep breath, forcing himself to not loose his nerve. "In more ways than one, I was reckless. But, in a way, I think it's the best thing to ever happen." He looked up to see her confused face. "Jill, I didn't think anything would come of these past few months, but it has. I know I said no commitments, but I never expected to fall in love with you. And I have fallen very much in love with you." He stood and made his way to her, his fingers dancing over the skin of her arms. "I couldn't leave you now if I wanted to. It would hurt both of us far too much, and I doubt I would find someone who's as kind as you have been." Her eyes met his, and he knew he would have to sooth her fears.

"Do you mean it, Albert," she whispered. He bent down and gently kissed her, hoping his actions would convey what his words couldn't.

"Of course I do," he murmured. "Of all the things to lie about, this isn't one of them." She smiled against his lips, and he felt a small amount of relief. She wasn't running. She wasn't scared. She _believed_ him.

But now he had to get her out of the manor somehow.

"We need to find a way out of this manor," he stated.

"You know this place better than anyone else," she responded. He nodded. "I trust you. Get us out of here." He reached behind her for the door.

Time to go.

* * *

She followed him through the halls, her gun ready. They had to find Chris, Barry, and Rebecca. He had already filled her in on everything; his girlfriend who meant nothing to him, his job as a double agent for Umbrella, even the T-virus, which he developed in this mansion years ago. They had to find everyone and set off the self-destruct mechanism.

But there was a catch. The self-destruct mechanism was guarded by deadly creatures that he described as apes with curved blades for hand and feet. Going in there meant he might not make it out. She didn't want him to do it, but he wouldn't change his mind.

_Stubborn fool!_

"Wesker," a voice called, and Jill instantly recognized it as Barry's.

"Right here, Burton," he answered, and they turned the corner to see Barry and Chris, both a little battered. "I see you found Miss Chambers."

"Yeah," Chris answered. "Now how do we get out of here." Albert took a deep breath, and she knew instantly that she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Take Valentine and go to the roof," he instructed. "See if you can radio Vickers to come pick you up. If I can make it, I will." She turned to him, ready to fight.

"I'm not leaving you alone," she snapped.

"Jill, go," he replied firmly. "I'll be fine." Before she could protest any further, Chris had taken her arm and was pulling her away.

She watched as her lover disappeared from sight.


	8. Heartbreak Felt

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_I am so cruel, aren't I? I just keep making the suspense worse. And it's only going to get worse from here!_

_I will admit, I have a twisted sense of humor. I love to make it all get worse._

_So without anymore chatter, her is the next chapter. Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Jill fought as Chris carried her through the door leading to the roof. She had to get back to Albert, before he did something suicidal. She was afraid, now more than ever, that she would loose him forever. Her elbow landed on Chris's cheek, and she felt his cheek bone crack under the force of the blow.

She didn't even feel bad about it.

"Jill, stop fighting," Barry instructed as the door slammed shut. "We're just following the Captain's orders."

"You don't understand," she screamed, still fighting against Chris. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Jill, he isn't even human," the younger man informed, setting her down and turning her around, forcing her to face him. "He was scientist here twenty years ago. When he was twenty-eight, he began testing the experiments on himself. Whatever he is, it's not human." She stared at him, processing everything he was telling her.

Her lover wasn't human.

Yet it explained _everything. _His speed, his unbelievable aim, the way he sees every little thing that goes on at headquarters. It explained why pregnancy never crossed his mind, and why he had forsaken the idea of becoming a father.

But it changed nothing. She still loved him, was certain that he loved her, and they were having a child. They were going to have a family, and have a future together.

"It doesn't matter, Chris," she insisted. "We still have to save him."

"Why do you care so much, Jill," he snapped.

"Chris, don't ask questions you don't want answered," Barry warned. Rebecca's tiny hand reached for Jill's arm.

"Jill, you don't have to answer him," she stated pleadingly.

"You wanna know why it matters, _Christopher_," Jill retorted, her voice laced with a quiet rage. "Try this on for size: _Albert_ and I have been having a fling for four months now. Over the past three months, I have fallen head over heels in love with him. Just a few hours ago, I found out that he feels the same. Close to twenty-four hours ago, I found out that I am carrying his child. I am not going to loose him to this hell hole of a house. If you can't deal with that, too damn bad!"

Tears were streaming down her face, and Chris's jaw hung loosely. Once again, her hormones had done most of the talking, but it got her point across. She would not leave without the father of her child by her side. She needed him, and she was pretty sure he needed her. She felt little guilt for hurting Chris the way she did, but he should have known better than to push her.

"I need him, Chris," she explained softly. "My child needs him. This is my only chance at a family that won't be broken, and his only chance at a family in general." Rebecca's hand slid from Jill's arm to her own hand.

"The door only opens from the inside, though."

* * *

Wesker darted into one of the empty labs, and locked the door behind him. He slid to the floor and finally let him emotions take control, the tears flowing freely and the sobs tearing from his throat. He knew, when he sent Jill with the others, that it would be the last time he ever saw her. He would never get to meet his child, or hold it the day it was born. He would never get to tell Jill just how much he loved her, or share every precious moment with her. If Umbrella has their way, she would probably never get a dime of compensation from RPD or S.T.A.R.S. She would be left, penniless, homeless, and alone, with a child to raise.

An agonized scream passed his lips. The last words he said to her were, "Jill, go." He knew that she knew. He knew that she caught on the moment he sent her away. Even though he knew that he was protecting her and their child, he felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. His body shook from the force of the emotions, many of which he had never faced before.

"Jill, I am so, so sorry," he forced out between gasps.

Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door. He slid over to the door, hoping that whatever creature was behind it didn't see him. He reached for the knob and silently unlocked it. Slowly, he turned the door knob and opened the door, rising to his feet.

A shot rang out, and blood splattered the wall.


End file.
